


Братья по цветовому решению

by garvet



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Facial Hair Bros, Cloak of Levitation, Clothes, Gen, mark 43 - Freeform, strange
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: Плащ Левитации и Марк 43.





	

Плащ Левитации вьется вокруг красной с золотым брони. Не висится ему на гостевой вешалке. Марк 43 бдительно следит за тем, чтобы Плащ ничего не задел, сканирует непривычное и постоянно сбивается – пространство в складках Плаща изменчиво настолько, что ИИ не успевает просчитывать координаты. «Мы похожи!» - пишет красный Плащ витиеватым узором на золотой кайме. ИИ расшифровывает эти завитушки не с первого раза и позволяет Плащу магически сканировать свой сложный код. «Мы очень похожи» - соглашается ИИ Марка 43, - «Братья по цветовому решению». Плащ игриво задевает его краем и устремляется вверх. Марк 43 взмывает следом. Нужно поймать этого непоседу пока хозяева заняты.


End file.
